Dolly
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Arthur refuses to let Francis die without a fight, no matter what the cost may be


_To bring you back into this world_

_I'd break every rule_

_Machines try to take me to hell_

_I don't really care..._

No... this.. this cannot happen!

_I do it for love..._

Arthur threw open the door, descending fast down the stairs. The body flopped heavy in his arms, the burden weighing down his arms and even heavier upon his heart. Not his Francis.. Why... Why God have you taken him away! Why would you do this! He fell hard upon his knees as the final step gave way, the body falling from his arms to tumble across the floor. Arthur swore loudly and pushed himself back up onto his feet.

Even in death he was gorgeous. Nations did not suffer the same decay as people did. His hair was still silken and radiant in the light of candle flames, his ivory skin painted white in the grip of death did not make him look any less fabulous. The pale skin suited him almost better... Arthur shoved the thoughts from his mind. Now was not the time to gaze upon his fallen beloved. He had much to attend to. Reanimation would surely send his soul to hell but it was a risk he was willing to take. When his country finally fell, there would be no salvation. Yet what worth was living without the touch of the one he loved the most? There was no life without his Frenchman...

He tenderly lifted the other into the circle of symbols scrawled on the faded floor, drawing on his cloak. Arthur knelt down, reaching into a drawer to where a black book rested, ancient magics placed upon it by his elder sibling to prevent misuse. He had no time to play... Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out a vial of the Scot's blood, taken forceful from his brother's sleep. This would snap the seal... and then.. He shuddered. And then his beloved would rise once more...

Pouring the blood onto the book he watched the runes glow and fizzle away into nothingness. Reaching out, hands shaking, he carefully lifted the book into his arms. Fingers gently flipped the pages, the old Englisc language easily deciphered before his eyes. He set the book upon the altar, glancing over it to where Francis's stiff figure lay.

"So soon, my love... Forgive me... I can't risk... you coming back as a new nation only to forget my name.. To forget my touch.. I can't do that.. I have to know you'll love me again. I'm a selfish bastard, after all."

His eyes slid shut, hands glowing as he held them out over the altar. An unseen force slammed his head back, sending sulphrous fire up his nose, choking him. His lungs screamed for air, his mouth moving across the old words without his help. Nails sank into his chest, pullign hard at his heart. Arthur gagged, bright red blood spilling down his chin, gagging and making his cough around the spell. Take my blood, take my soul, I give it all unto you, if it only means you'll breathe again!

_A clone created on English soil.._

_Where does her soul come from.. I wonder.._

"Wh..where?"

His eyes fell on a room he'd never seen before, worn with great age. The smell of burnt flesh reached his nose, making the Frenchman gag. Where was he! When did he move? The bullets had ripped apart his chest, he'd fallen and felt the tears on his face. That last horrible, heartbroken cry falling from Arthur's lips.

Arthur!

"Angleterre!" Francis pushed himself up onto his knees, eyes wide in horror as they fell on the fallen figured clothed in black across the circle. His hands were blackened, blood dripping in a slow stream from his mouth. His little chest barely moved with each weak, whimpering breath. Francis scrambled across the circle, lifting Arthur into his arms.

"W-What did you do?"

"You're... alive..." A smile. He smiled. Francis had not seen the Englishman truly smile in centuries. He brushed a strand of hair from Arthur's face, shaking his head.

"I can't believe you did this..."

_To bring you back into this world_

_I'd break every rule..._

"My brothers are going to kill me..." He laughed weakly, a wild smile on his lips.

_Machines try to take me to hell..._

"Arthur... you idiot, this could have killed you too!"

_I don't really care..._

"Come on...Francis..." He clung gently to the other's shirt. "The boys... will be so happy... And then we can.. be a family again.."

_I do it for love..._


End file.
